


3-Voyeurism: Tony/Bruce - Tony/Steve

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bruce's is long, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Steve's is thicc, Tony is Confused, Voyeurism, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies), but thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #3VoyeurismWith Tony and Steve - Tony and Bruce
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Kudos: 67





	3-Voyeurism: Tony/Bruce - Tony/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

"Jarvis, power up. Daddy's home." Tony claps his hands and sits down at his desk.

"Welcome home sir, may I say the robots have missed you." Jarvis says as everything power ups and floods the place with blue lights.

"Aww honey, I'm pretty sure you've missed me too." Tony chuckles.

"Indeed sir, what are we doing today?" 

"Well, since I have nothing better to do than play host to a couple of wannabe superheroes...scratch that Cap's a superhero, Spies, a Demi god and Dr. Banner. We're going to house them Jarvis so best behavior." Tony explains.

"Of course sir."

"I want you to check if everything works in the guest suites and most importantly if your cameras all work, we can't trust them yet." Tony shakes his head.

"All of the cameras sir?"

"All of them Jarvis." Tony stands up and opens the CCTV of Jarvis.

"Let's name the cameras according to the people I'm gonna put in the suites, yeah?" Tony hums.

"Definitely start at like 5 suites beneath the penthouse, don't want them too close." Tony swipes the camera screens away.

"Let's go ranks, I guess. Start with Steve." The cameras' names changed to Steve #n.

"Nice, highlight bedroom and bathroom please." Tony rubs his hands together.

"I need to learn how they tick Jarvis, I don't know if I can really trust them. Steve even thinks that Howard was a nice man!" He huffs and sits back down.

"Let's go further down the line, Thor." Names changed.

"Bedroom highlight only. I'm not ready to see what a demi god looks like."

"Next up Dr. Banner." Tony sighs.

"I want to watch him but I know that he won't hurt a damn fly. Set a new protocol Jarvis, let's say Code Green." He chuckles.

"Code Green is activated, what shall I do when Code Green is called?"

"If Dr. Banner shows any sign of the color Green like his eyes, skin, veins, anything… you call me and lock up his suite or wherever he is and we'll build a Hulk proof safety room. Get on that will you?"

"Right away sir, it seems like Vibranium enforced walls with hard India rubber padding might contain Hulk." Jarvis shows him a list.

"Hmm… bought and get it built. Maybe on the lower levels to be safe?"

"Seems to be a good choice sir."

"Okay next, the spies… Natasha on top of Clint. Clint's definitely Legolas, he won't get out of that."

"Highlights sir?"

"I don't want Natasha to know in any kind of way so just the living space and Clint living space and bedroom please."

"I apologise for not finding out that Natalie Rushman was a forged file sir." 

"It's fine honey, she saved me once at least but I'm mad at Fury more than anything. They tricked you but now you are even better."

"Yes sir. The server upgrades are very generous."

"Anything for you, Jarv." He chuckles.

"Let's wait for them to move in."

-Couple Weeks Later-

Tony claps his hands. "Wake up time boys."

"Hello sir, it's 1:12 AM. You've been only sleeping for approximately 73 minutes. It would be wise not to"

"Nope. I'm restless Jarvis and I wanna know what the others are doing with my property." Tony sits at his desk.

"Open the highlighted cameras and lock everything down will you?"

"Of course sir, lock down protocol is active." The doors lock and everything blacks out.

"Good." Tony starts watching the cameras.

"Natasha's asleep so close that, Clint too so close…" His eyebrow raises.

"Steve's definitely awake as well as Dr. Banner. What about Thor?" Tony asks.

"I believe Thor went home to Asgard through what you would call an Einstein-Rosen Bridge or as Thor calls it Bifrost." 

"Tell me if he appears or disappears through that okay?"

"Of course sir."

"Then let's focus on Cap and Doc." Tony leans back.

After a couple of minutes Bruce walks into his bedroom and grabs a pajama he brought with him. He goes to the bathroom and starts taking off his clothes.

"Well then… didn't wanna use the cameras for that." Tony mumbles but keeps watching.

Bruce dumps his clothes in the hamper and gets into the shower.

"Do you want me to help him sir?" Jarvis asks.

Tony sees Bruce struggling to understand the shower settings.

"No, that'd be too obvious. Only if he asks." Tony responds.

Bruce pulls and pushes at things before looking up.

"Jarvis?" He asks.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Do you control the shower?"

"Not necessarily sir, if you want a specific setting I can do so but you can also operate the shower by yourself."

"It's too late to figure that out so could just do a rain shower for me?"

"Temperature?"

"Hmm…averagely warm?"

"Yes sir." Jarvis starts the shower.

"Towels are beneath the sink, Dr. Banner."

"Thanks Jarvis." Bruce starts relaxing and sighs softly as the warm water hits his back.

"Jarvis what am I doing?" Tony was practically glued to the screen. Bruce's...hot.

"I believe you are invading the Avengers privacy sir."

"That's nothing new!" He chuckles.

"Well, sir you could also be voyeuristically watching them."

"Woah, hold it there buddy. I'm not being voyeuristic about this."

"Sir I detect an increased heart beat and arousal."

Tony looks down and yep, he's half hard from watching Bruce.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Tony sighs softly and looks back at the screens.

Bruce is still showering and it'll take a while till he's finished but something interesting was going on in Steve's bedroom.

Steve had a nightmare and now he's really worked up. He rubs his hands over his face and stops the pacing he's been doing.

"I gotta calm down." He mumbles and gets back on the bed.

After a couple of deep breaths he closes his eyes and lets his mind wander.

"Hmmm, yeah." He hums and pushes down his pajama pants.

Slowly but surely his cock was hardening and if you would ask him why he'd probably tell you because he was thinking about Peggy but why is Peggy quickly turning into someone else. Dark hair but shorter, brown eyes, olive skin, a tank top, skinny jeans, sweat glistening on top of working muscles and a goatee. Tony! 

Steve gasps and tries to shake off the image in his head but he's fully hard now. Watching Tony welding something has been haunting him for days. He's been told that being queer isn't a crime anymore, at least in America but was it okay to jack off to a picture of a hard-working Tony? His cock twitches, seems like it.

He lays back against the headboard and pulls out his dripping cock.

"Fuck, that's a massive hard on… I bet that would hurt without tons of prep." Tony's watching Steve and absentmindedly opens his jeans.

On screen Steve was working that hard cock, pre-cum dripping onto his stomach and Tony pulls out his too. He leans back in his chair and rubs the tip slightly. A moan distracts him from Steve.

Bruce is leaning against the shower wall and moving his fist up and down his cock.

"Holy...you telling me that's Bruce's normal cock? What monster does Hulk have between his legs then? Because damn, I wanna lick that." Tony starts massaging the head.

His eyes were switching between both screens.

Bruce throws his head back and moans again, in his mind the hand on his cock isn't his. In his mind the hand is more calloused, stronger, more tanned.

Dark hair tickling against his thighs, brown eyes staring at him. His hand gets faster.

Tony switches to Steve.

He's desperately squeezing his cock and thrusting his hips. Eyes are closed and explicit scenarios playing behind them. Steve's imagining being able to have Tony on top of him, thrusting into him like his life depends on it. Soft grunts stumble out of his mouth.

"That's so hot." Tony moans and thrusts into his fist.

Bruce moans loudly while Steve groans deeply.

"I'm so close." Tony pants.

He wants to close his eyes and let his mind do the rest but he can't stop watching both men enjoy themselves. But then

"Oh my gosh!" Bruce moans. 

"Fuck yeah." Steve groans at the same time.

They're close too.

Bruce's knees buckle and he drops onto them and his hands before quickly going back to rubbing the head.

Steve pulls his knees up and thrusts faster while squeezing at the base.

Tony is panting heavily while watching and seconds later he comes. His ears are ringing and his eyes are watering but he forces them open to watch the other two finish.

Bruce moans a last time and starts to grab onto the shower rail while Steve's thrusts are irregular now.

Both come at the same time and moan loudly.

"Tony!" 

  
  



End file.
